1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to knife sharpeners and more specifically, to a blade sharpening apparatus capable of sharpening knives having serrations or having flat edges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, knives for many uses are constructed with a blade having either a serrated cutting edge or a flat edge. A serrated edge is particularly difficult to sharpen. Because of the nature of a serrated edge of a blade and its possible range of dimensions, known sharpener devices have not been able to satisfactorily sharpen both a serrated edge of a wide range of sizes and a straight edge in an effective manner. Prior sharpener designs have required that the sharpening stone be replaced by other stones in order to sharpen either a serrated edge, accommodate all sizes of serrations, and also sharpen flat edges. Known sharpeners also have a tendency to operate at high speeds that can cause heat build up and remove the temper of the knife blade. Past known devices are further deficient in providing a guide that permits sharpening to occur at optimum angles. Accordingly, there is a need in the prior art to provide an improved knife sharpener capable of sharpening knives having serrated edges of all sizes and flat edges as well in an efficient and effective manner.